1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for feeding a pressure medium to a rotatable cylinder. In particular, the invention relates to a device for feeding a pressure medium to a rotating cylinder upon which a printing plate or a rubber blanket can be clamped.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE 42 03 550 C2 discloses a device for feeding a pressure medium to a cylinder, in which a feed part can be lowered onto the peripheral face of the journal of the cylinder. In this case, the movement of the feed part is coupled to the actions of switching the pressure of the medium on and off. As a result, when the pressure medium is switched off, the feed part cannot be placed onto the cylinder.
German reference DE 43 03 381 A1 discloses a plate cylinder to which compressed air can be fed by placing a feed part onto the end of the cylinder body. In this case, fixing the plate cylinder in position is not possible.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for feeding a pressure medium to a cylinder by means of which the cylinder can be fixed in position, independently of the pressure medium to be connected.
According to the present invention, the object is achieved by an outlet of the feed part and the feed opening being largely engaged over one another so the cylinder is positively secured or blocked against rotation. This blocking is possible without the pressure medium being connected. The device also functions reliably as a torque support, i.e., the drive motor can be kept energized at a standstill, which is advantageous for the control system. The device requires minimal space. The control system can be automated by a controllable actuating element.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.